Ask the Gods, Demigods and Mythical Creatures
by Oswin Annabeth Altava-Fey
Summary: Basically what the title says. The first chapter is non-questions. Just what-to-do. And basic stuff, which is to be put on ASAP. So, please R&R, and send your questions in via PM! T just in case. CHANGING TO A MINI-STORY! INFINITE HIATUS
1. Instructions

Ask the Gods, Demigods and Mythical Creatures

Okay! My first normal update in *checks* a while. So, since this an 'ask a question, I'll answer it' story, I can't really say much more, but the T&C.

Say your comment, then the questions.

You can ask as many as you want, but beware! Not all of them(hopefully all, but if not, they'll be in the next chapter) will be included.

NONE of the _here's a bunch! Pick your faves! _or I will include NONE of them.

ONLY PJO & HoO questions. Maybe KC later. Depends. Those who don't know what KC is, look up Rick Riordan's book series; it'll be there.

Enough from me, time to get busy!(Nice, a rhyme!) Once again, I can't write until you review!(Ooh! R&R! Nice!) So, click on the button below, and ask your favourite 'characters' from one of the best(the others being the Hunger Games and Kane Chronicles(given KC away, nice one Zoë!(not my name, but my nickname, in honour of Zoë Nightshade))) book series of in the world!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here's the first chapter! Hope that you like it, and a special shout out to ireadeverythang64 who sent me a really nice PM! Thanks! I really appriciate it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Why would I be on Fanfiction if I was Rick Riordan?**

* * *

><p>Dear Percy:Do you think that the Fates hate you? Because honestly, they have to at least have a grudge against you.<p>

-Joanne Kathleen Riordan

Dear Joanna Kathleen Riordan (Really! Another writer called 'Riordan' !)

I'm not sure. It does seem that way, but if they're really evil to us when the Prophecy of Seven comes true, I'm going to throttle them. *Looks at campers and gods* Can I do that?

-Percy

Annabeth: If you are so clever, why did it take so long for you to realise you were in love with Percy? -perfectlyODD

Dear perfectlyODD,

WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY BEFORE! Sorry, but, it's true. I thought that he was going to be my guy friend, not boyfriend. People say(thanks, Silena, Piper) that BF stands for either 'best friend' or 'boyfriend' so I just chose. I _would_ explain more, but Aphrodite's staring at me, and so is Zoë (the writer).

-Annabeth

Lady Athena

Now, I've seen the women Lord Poseidon has taste for, Medusa, Gaea, Demeter, Sally Jackson, so on and so forth, now, I've looked into them and noticed many of them are smart, intelligent even,(NOT *cough*Medusa*cough*) now, do you think Lord Poseidon may have a thing for smart and beautiful women(I'm not to sure on his preferences due to the fact he had MEDUSA for a lover), and do you possibly think that you may be the next in line? Please don't incinerate me!(Shooting lightning at me is perfectly acceptable, if you so wish, let me know and I'll give you my address so you can shoot me.)

-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule (You can guess who likes and who hates your pen name…) (Then why did you use our Greek names, not Roman?)

…No. Unless he wants to meet intellectually, which I don't think he was the brains for, no. and besides, I hate him. It would never work out. And yes, I would like to shoot you with a lightning bolt, but my father (aka Zeus) is shaking his head.

-Athena

Lord Hephaestus, (I love your inventions, you're tied for my favourite god between you, Hades and Poseidon), other than the whole cheating thing, is there another reason you hate Aphrodite, because I'm really confused, you both use the titles 'My wife' 'my husband' a lot, do you REALLY despise each other?

-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule,

Thank you! I didn't know people had me as a favourite god! Well, as for the question…apart from the cheating, well, no. except for the fact that Ares tries to beat me to pulp on a regular basis, and when I fight him, she walks in (great timing), and moans at me…But it's the cheating thing. I don't mind it much, as I do it too. And she cheats on Ares, who cheats on her. All one big happy family.

-Hephaestus

Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, I have a friend, now, last week we went on a walk around our hometown, I asked her a few questions and we came to the conclusion that she was the daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, or at least a legacy, and I have already deduced that I am the daughter of Poseidon/Neptune and Athena/Minerva, how do we get to the empire state building? and can you tell if I'm Greek or Roman, because I'm not too sure. If you need reasons why I deduced this, please note: I have a huge distrust of heights, I love the water, I'm SMART(Mother don't say a word) I have green eyes, I'm always happier reading or at the beach, my favourite colours are green and grey and I also love boats, I also write stories and poetry. Please don't kill me!

-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Hera; Ooh! Not another demigod!

Zeus; Their not my kids!

Hera;…oh. Well then, you must be claimed, and visit Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter.

Zeus; And you're a mix of Greek and Roman. I can't work out which parent was Greek, the other Roman though.

-Zeus and Hera

Annabeth:

When was the first time you knew you liked Percy?-katlover101

Dear katlover101 (love the pen name, BTW. So cute!)

Annabeth;*Sighs* Didn't someone ask me this? Zoë(ME!); You must answer all questions. Or else…

Annabeth; Fine. I guess I started liking him _that_ way when he rescued me and Artemis when we found Bianca and Nico di Angelo. I guess it was because he was so caring…unlike Luke(when he was Kronos, and on his side).

-Annabeth

Apollo:

Don't you even realize that the others like hate you?

-katlover101

Dear katlover101

Really! People hate me? Yay! That means that they like me more when I make a poem…Oh! I feel a haiku coming on here;*drum roll*

Some people hate me,

I feel on top of the world,

I'll rule forever.

Wait, is people hating me bad?*Artemis face-palms* What?

-Apollo

Nico:

Your thoughts on Thalico?

-katlover101

Dear katlover101

I HATE IT! THALIA'S A HUNTER! AND WE'RE COUSINS! IT'S ALMOST AS GROSS AS TRATIE!

-Nico

Percy: Will you lend me your super boss water powers?

-katlover101

Dear katlover101

No. They're MY super boss water powers!

-Percy

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! Ever wondered what Hermes' favourite prank is? Or maybe what's Demeter's least favourite god(*cough* Hades *cough*). Why does Hera hate demigods? If so, review! Well, review anyway. Please! **

**R&R is much appriciated! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your support! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**Dear Nico: So how is it living in the Underworld? Are you able to eat in the Underworld and not be trapped there or do you have to come to the surface to eat?**

**-P.S.A**

Dear P.S.A

Well, I have this fridge that never runs out of food from the mortal world, so I'm okay. But the time that Persephone found out…*shudders* let's just say I don't like dandelion food…

-Nico

**Dear Uncle Zeus,Why aren't you the god of dramatic entrances?Sincerely,ANTP, or Poseidon's daughter**

Dear niece,(this is to MY advantage, not yours…)

Zeus; WHAT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! I'LL-

Zoë; I'm sorry but Zeus is so angry he broke my thingy. I hope that he answered your question…And I agree. He SHOULD be. He just proved it!

-Zeus/Zoë

**Dear Artemis,First off, you're , could you send some Hunters to kill the idiot boys?Thanks,ANTP**

Dear ANTP,

Thank you. And yes, *grins evilly* I shall send my best archers after them.

-Artemis

**Dear Hades, OK, first of all you're probably my favourite god (but don't tell any god/goddess I said that). You're totally under-appreciated. If you had the choice, what god would you be (because I don't think you particularly like being the god of the underworld...)? Just remember, no matter what anyone says, you're awesome! PerfectlyODD.**

Dear PerfectlyODD

THANK YOU! Finally, someone agrees with me! I would be king of the gods, and make Zeus [No, dear brother, you cannot do The Glare. Only I can. Mwa-ha-ha!] the god of the Underworld. Yes, that would be nice…I wonder if Morpheus can make dreams a reality…

-Hades

**Mars: Are you generally stupid, WHYWHYWHY is WAR GOOD? It's TERRIBLE, people out there DIE and you PROMOTE it. You suck.**

**-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule [Athena-Minerva says that we understand your username now, but I don't]

WHAT! OKAY, DO YOU ACTUALLY _WANT_ YOUR HEAD RIPPED OFF! OF COURSE WAR IS GOOD! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, OR GET CLARISSE TO DO IT.

-An angry Mars **[A/N While writing this I was listening to **_**Innocence **_**by Avril Lavigne, which I find kinda ironic. Listen to it and you'll see why. It's like the opposite of Mars!]**

**Medusa: No question about it, I hate you. You're mean, you're horrible and your just UG-LY, I'd ask you to go to Aphrodite, but I fear she might black out from your ugliness. GO MARRY GABE UGLIANO, YOU'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! Now for my question, who's idea was it for you and Poseidon to make out in Athena's temple?**

**-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear puny mortal

HOW DARE YOU! And it was…Poseidon's idea! Completely his, and yet _I_ got the snakes…unfair!

-Medusa

**Apollo: No doubt about it buddy, I agree with Thalia, you're hot, and not just because you're the sun god, I really want to meet you in person. My question: Are you really the god of batchelers(?)?**

-**Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Are you pretty? Have you been turned into a tree? Cuz' that would make me like you even more. Honestly, I have so many things I'm god of, I loose track **[A/N I looked online, and I couldn't find any results that agreed with each other]**

-Apollo

**Diana: You rock, you're epic, you run the world(Listen to it, it's by Beyonce, you'd love it. My question, may I join the hunters, frankly home isn't fun and boys SUCK**

**-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Yes. You may join the hunt. I do love that song! Also _Innocence_ by Avril Lavigne reminds me of Zoë Nightshade…And boys DO suck.

-Diana

**Minerva: If you could injure Poseidon VIOLENTLY IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE with NO REPRECUSSIONS, how would you do it, in detail?-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Wow…you know, thinking about it, I actually wouldn't. [No, father dear, I DO NOT like him _that _way] But any logical person would see no sense in harming an innocent god. Well, he DID try to kiss snake-face in MY temple…but there would be no point.

-Minerva

**Neptune: You need to man up and how many fights have you won with Minerva?-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Well, brother dear won't let us fight, as (and I quote) 'Poor little Athena might get hurt!' But we were in Greek form then. It's confusing, even for us…

-Neptune

**Jupiter/ Juno: Thank you for the directions, now I have a question, can I fly in the air because... I'm Welsh, and in Wales right now? And... It's an island.**

**-Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

Jupiter; As you asked, yes…Juno, please don't touch that! JUNO!

Zoë; I'm sorry, but Jupiter and Juno have once again broken my thingy. But they answered the question…

-Jupiter, Juno & Zoë

**Dear Percy and Nico**

**SHARING IS CARING! by the way Nico? Go die. Wait you can't...u technically already dead!**

**-Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

Dear my girlfriends' half-sister/Bridgette-Daughter of Athena

Percy; …So? *shrugs*

Nico;…*growls* Thalia and her friends will hunt you out!

-Percy & Nico

**Dear Hera,My friend took a quiz and it said that she was a daughter of Hera. What's your reaction to that? -Layla**

Dear Layla

Well that quiz is wrong.

-Hera

**Dear Percy,Sooooo...when's the wedding?-Layla**Dear Layla

Percy; Huh! What wedding!

Annabeth; She might mean OUR wedding Seaweed Brain! *Mumbles* And then he wonders why I call him that!

Percy; What was that?

Annabeth; Nothing!

-Percy & Annabeth

**Dear Annabeth,Wait...if you're super smart, then how come it's difficult for you to read? I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude, but I have to know...and don't say ADHD...because then I'll feel stupid. -Layla**

Dear Layla

*Grins evilly* Alright. Good question. I won't say ADHD. I'll say dyslexia!

-Annabeth

**Dear Poseidon-Do you approve of Percabeth?-Nicole di Angelo**

Dear Nicole di Angelo

Yes. As long as Percy's happy, then I'm alright with it!

-Poseidon

**Dear Leo-You are NOT just a sidekick! You're awesome!-Nicole di Angelo**

Dear hot-girl-who-just-made-my-day

Thanks! Sooo…wanna' go out some time?

-Leo Flaming Valdez

**Annabeth how do u get the ambrosia and necter?**

**-Mwahaha**

Dear reviewer-who-doesn't-have-an-account-nor-writes-properly

Annabeth; You buy it…or make it…you buy it a Olympus, or Camp, or ask some Demeter kids to make it, or minor gods' kids. I don't know. Ask Percy. He's the one who uses it more than anyone else.

Percy; Hey!

-Annabeth and an annoyed Percy

**So! Hope you enjoyed! And this will be updated every 2 weeks! From now, though! Please review!**

**Also, **_**AJA; TLF **_**(one of my stories) 's spin off stories, **_**Secrets**_** is now published. Please R&R! Also, check out **_**nissi1216**_** 's stories! She inspired me to write this! She's a really good and funny author! Much funnier than me! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry for no update! Long story short; I went away for a week with school, then had loads of exams, and couldn't finish the chapter in time! Yeah yeah, boo me if you want. I know, I suck majorly. So, to save your time, feel free to skip this rubbish and read the chapter…**

**Can you believe it! MoA cover(Though the UK one is laaaaame compared!) and first chapter! *SQUEALS* Sorry, OTT there…or was I? Can't wait for it now! Also, can you believe about the movie being released in August 2013 now rather than March 2013! I was all 'NO! ****L'**

**Do I look like Rick Riordan? No. Am I a dude? No. Would he be on ? No. So am I the amazing creator of PJO? No. Hope that answered your question. XD J **

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Rachel, You're awesome. Seriously, you are just plain epic. I have no idea why people hate you so much! It's not like you did anything to them. I'm sure that you do this already, but just ignore the hate. :D <strong>

**-perfectlyODD**

Dear perfectlyODD,

I don't know why either. I mean, so what if I liked Percy! We were just friends…who kissed…and his other crush hate me…

**-Rachel**

**Dear Hera, Would you ever consider having another kid? **

**-perfectlyODD**

Dear perfectlyODD

A god child, no. A demigod child, no. Zeus has cheated too many times…but I can't get revenge. I hate demigods.

-Hera

**Dear Calypso, Where are you now? Hope you're happy! -perfectlyODD**

Dear perfectlyODD

I'm more than happy, thanks! I get to wander around Elysium and have friends with others, I get to keep my island(which is now part of Elysium since the Isles of the Blest are too small) and also I get to go on Olympus…but only occasionally…*sighs* If only I could meet Percy and his friends again, and maybe the new heroes of the Prophecy or Seven.

-Calypso

**Dear Diana/Artemis,Can I join the hunters? Please!**

**-perfectlyODD**

Dear perfectlyODD

Umm…maybe. Only if we come to your area, which won't be for a looooong time, considering the Prophecy…

-Artemis/Diana

**Dear Artemis,Thanks for killing the boys! It's so peaceful now that they aren't staring at us. I am looking forward to joining when you come to my city!Can you accept my pledge early?I pledge myself to the goddess ArtemisI turn my back to the company of menI accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt**

**-Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez**

Dear Emma

Well, let me see, I do-*boys attack* *beep*ing boys! I'll get you for that *runs off*

-Artemis

**Dear LeoYou are cooler than every one (excluding Percy and Annabeth)so why do you think your the sidekick. It should be Piper the beautiful charmspeaker, Leo the most awesome,funny,cute, coolest male organism ever and Jason the socially awkward roman**

**-a RaNdOm daughter of Hermes**

Dear another-hot-girl-who's-out-of-my-league-and-just-made-my-day

T-t-t-tha-*falls in face after staring at _a RaNdOm daughter of Hermes _for half-hour*

-Leo(ish)

**Nico, since your the only child of Hades, are you his favourite? **

**-TheHunterOfArtemis**

Dear TheHunterofArtemis

*sarcastically*I-I don't know. *Hades says yes* Really! I'm the favourite! OMGs! I _NEVER_ knew…

-Nico

**Lord Zeus, how many ladies have you dated?- TheHunterOfArtemis**

Dear TheHunterOfArtemis

Erm…*Hera glares* Well, let's just say it's well cover 1000...

-Zeus

**Dear HadesI think you're really underappricated I mean who else could survive with DEAD people 24/7/365. by the way what do you actually think of nico I've been wondering since the last Olympian-makeanotherone**

Dear makeanotherone

Hades: Do I have to answer this?

Zoë: Yes.

Hades: Well…umm…*Zoë glares* he's nice…but unreliable…*looks hopefully* That alright?

Zoë: Fine. Sorry Nico.

-Hades/Zoë

**Dear Kronos I actually like you I get what you did I mean you didn't want to get thrown into Tartarus so that's why you killed your father and you didn't want to be overthrown so you ate the gods so here's my questions first why didnt you eat Chiron too secondly why did you eat the gods I wouldve thrown them into Tartarus and lastly if you had choose I favourite which of your children would be your favourite**

**-makeanotherone**

Dear puny mortal

Can you imagine eating those hooves! And you wanna join the Dark Side? I ate them because Tartarus wasn't available…and I don't have a favourite.

-The Future Lord of the World, Kronos

**Dear Annabeth,Okay! Thank you for not making me feel stupid! EAT THE CUPCAKE! *insane creepy laughter***

**-Layla**

Dear Layla

*Whimpers* I'm scared

-Annabeth

**Dear Hera,NO IT'S NOT! THE QUIZZES DON'T LIE! Haha, I'm kidding. What's your favorite thing to do?**

**-Layla**Dear liar **(a/n sorry but she would say it)**

YES IT DID! And nice random question. Let's see…yelling at Zeus, moaning at Hades, moaning about everything, spreading lies about a certain child of Athena, yelling at Zeus, yelling at Zeus…yeah, you can see where this is going

-Hera

**Dear Percy,*innocent smile* Can I keep your pointy pen?**

**-Layla**

Dear Layla

Percy: Yeah, sure *hands it over*

Layla *runs off laughing like a maniac*

Annabeth: *shudder* That laugh is CREEPY! And I told you not to give it away

-A weapon less Percy **(I know it returns to his pocket but for argument's sake say it didn't)**, Layla and Annabeth

**Dear Leo,You're epic. End of story.**

**-Layla**

Dear yet-another-hot-girl-who's-out-of-my-league-and-just-made-my-day(sheesh, how many more?)

Leo: Thanks! Ya hear that Piper?

Piper: Whatever. *mumbles* way to increase his ego.

-Leo and Piper

**Dear Piper,Do you play any sports?-Layla**

Dear Layla

Yeah. A few; fighting monsters, running away from the cops, saving people's live (*cough* Leo *cough* Jason *cough***[Medea's place?]**

-Piper

**Dear Nico,I like cheese! Do you like cheese?**

**-Layla**

Dear Layla

Nice random question. It's okay…**[give me cheese or I'll go weird on ya ;)]**

-Nico

**Dear Hades,**

**I've heard that the Egyptian god Anubis is one of the people you'd like to hang out with. If so, do you think that the Egyptian and Greek/Roman gods should mix?**

**-Sweetpanda12**

Dear Sweetpanda12

Why are you asking me?

-Hades

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Thanks for R&amp;Ring! Also, thanks to everyone!<strong>

**Sweetpanda12 I didn't really know what to write. I'll post my answer next time if possible!**

**Also, for an newcomers, the girl named Zoë is my nickname…not Zoë Nightshade**


	5. Preview and AN

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. Due to not being a proper story, this will be rewritten with different instructions.**

**1) You must PM me the questions, and review of what you thought and how to improve etc.**

**2) You can ask my OC's in Anna Jackson and Secrets!**

**3) Please don't kill me, and Zoë N is Zoë Nightshade, Zoë is me**

**MoA will be updated by Thursday, and please note that I have serious WB!**

**SNEAK PREVIEW! **

**As you know, I've been writing a one-shot. Here is a little taster! (NOTE: It's not complete yet!)**

XII

ANNABETH

_Five years. Five years since my life took a turn_(for the better or worse, I'm still not sure.). Five years I've been waiting for the Chosen One…and no, not from Harry Potter.

Today is my twelfth birthday… also the five year anniversary of my being at Camp…and the five year anniversary of Thalia's death. No. I mustn't think of it as a death. Her spirit is still alive, guarding Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry for being short, it just gives an idea of what it's about. Sorry for the lame title. XII is Roman Numerals for 12. I don't know the date of Annabeth's birthday, or when Thalia was turned into a tree, so let's just say it was the same day. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but for the story's sake let's just say when Luke and Thalia found her she was six - Thalia's death was her 7****th**** b-day.**

**Please review!**

**Random questions;**

**1) What do you think the setting should be for them getting the questions? (I already know what I'm gunna do, I just want your opinion)**

**2) Your favourite prophecy?**

**3) Your favourite MINOR pairing that's REAL (NOT THALICO OR TRATIE)**


End file.
